Sandship
The is the fifth dungeon on the Surface from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is located in the Lanayru Sand Sea. Originally constructed in the Lanayru Shipyard and captained by LD-301N Skipper, it was stolen by the robot pirate, LD-002G Scervo and his crew of Technoblins. Skipper's crew was captured, while the Skipper himself was thrown overboard. Using a Motorboat, the Skipper searched the sea for Sandship, but eventually succumbed to the ravages of time while docked at the Ancient Harbor. Link, whilst searching the Lanayru Sand Sea for Nayru's Flame, discovered the remains of the Skipper and his Motorboat. After activating the Motorboat's Timeshift Stone, Link is able to talk to the Skipper and learns that the Flame he seeks is on the Skipper's stolen ship. Link and the Skipper decide to team up to locate the Sandship and take it back from pirates lead by Scervo. However the Skipper informs Link that the Sandship is equipped with the ability to cloak and render itself invisible, making finding it on vast sea very difficult. After obtaining the Ancient Sea Chart from Skipper's Retreat, Link and the Skipper use the Motorboat to search the sea for the Sandship, first at the Shipyard where it was originally constructed and then the Pirate Stronghold. At the Pirate Stronghold, Fi notices a broken mast that originally came from the Sandship, which allows Link to Dowse for the invisible Sandship. Upon locating the cloaked Sandship, the Skipper has Link use the Motorboat's Cannon to render it briefly visible. After hitting the Sandship with three Cannon shots, the Sandship cloaking ability and the ship itself are disabled, allowing Link to board the Sandship using the ship's ladder on its port side. After disabling the Sandship using the Motorboat's Cannon, Link can automatically travel to the Sandship from the Ancient Harbor by talking to the Skipper and selecting To the Sandship option. Alternatively he can use the Motorboat to dock at the Sandship directly. If he leaves the Sandship, he will return to Skipper's Motorboat on the open Sea. While most of the ship's former inhabitants have long succumbed to the ravages of time, Link discovers that the pirate captain, LD-002G Scervo is still operational in the present. After the defeat of Tentalus, Skipper's crew regain control of the ship and imprison the Technoblin in the Sandship's brig. Despite the damage it sustained from Tentalus attack (as the ship can be seen in several pieces during the battle), the Skipper's crew somehow manage to completely repair the ship. According to the crew member near Nayru's Flame, it was due to the protection of the flame that they where able to fix the ship so quickly. Interestingly, Nayru's Flame still burn even in the present. Dungeon Upon entering the Sandship, Link finds Scervo's Technoblin pirate crew and the Skipper's crew have succumbed to the ravages of time and that the ship has become infested with Aracha, Electro Spume, and Thunder Keese. Link's first task upon boarding the ship is to locate a Small Key to open the door that leads to the ship's gangplank where the still functioning Scervo can be found. It is within the Sandship that Link finds the Bow after defeating LD-002G Scervo on the ship's gangplank. Above the main mast, there is a Timeshift Stone capable of affecting the entire ship and part of the surrounding sea, restoring them to their past state. It is possible for Link to shoot the Timeshift Stone through various openings in the ship using the Bow. According to Fi's analysis, it is best to have an Adventure Pouch with a selection of items that is survival-focused (as its suitability to the Sandship is 75%) as it is correctly focused on defense and recovery. However even if Link's Adventure Pouch is survival-focused, she will still warn him to be aware that close combat is likely to be unavoidable in the ship's corridors. Though Tentalus heavily damages the Sandship, Skipper and his crew repair it immediately after the monster's defeat, allowing Link to return to the dungeon. When the Timeshift Stone is activated, the old crew of the Sandship are scattered around the ship, and a Technoblin gang is kept in the brig, though oddly enough they are allowed to keep their weapons. No other enemies are present in the timeshifted past. However all enemies that exist in the present can still be found on the ship, save for Scervo who had been destroyed by Link. Link can mess with the Technoblin gang in the brig using arrows and bombs. Humorously, they will get riled up and try to attack Link if he kills one or sets off a Bomb (they will flee from the Bomb as they normally would when Link pulls it out) but won't be able to attack him and will go back and forth between attacking him and giving up. The robot guarding them tells Link they will eventually be punished for their crimes. Interestingly, after defeating Tentalus Nayru's Flame will appear in the area with the Mark of Nayru overlooking the ship's bow where Link fought Scervo. Link can actually reach this area before defeating Tentalus, by jumping off the mast closest to the bow and descending with the Sailcloth. However Nayru's Flame will only appear in the location after Tentalus is defeated the area with the Mark of Nayru opens to reveal the flame. The Sandship has not one but two Goddess Walls, the first can be found in the room with the door leading to where Link fights Scervo. The second one can be found on outside the ship the back wall of the ship's stern (the back part of the ship), near the Treasure Chest that contains a Piece of Heart. Link must climb the ship's masts to reach the stern's deck and then use the Clawshots to climb down to where the Treasure Chest and Goddess Wall can be found. Near the Boss Door their is an blocked off area where five Treasure Chests can be found. Link can access the room from the engine room by using the Whip to swing to a ladder in an alcove on the sidewall, which leads to the Sandship's treasure room. Dungeon Items * Bow * Small Keys * Squid Carving * Heart Container * Goddess Walls * Goddess Crest (summons Nayru's Flame after the battle with Tentalus) ** Nayru's Flame *** Goddess White Sword * Piece of Heart * Timeshift Stone (On the ship's mast) Enemies * Aracha (Present) * Beamos (Timeshifted Past) * Bokoblin (Timeshifted Past) ** Bokoblin Archers ** Bokoblin Leaders * Electro Spume (Present) * Technoblin (Timeshifted Past) * Thunder Keese (Present) Mini-boss * LD-002G Scervo Boss * Tentalus Category:Ships Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword dungeons